


A Birthday Song

by JDKoopa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Annette and Felix spend an evening together to celebrate Felix's birthday.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Birthday Song

“Give me your best shot!” Felix exclaimed, as his opponent cautiously approached him.

“I’ll beat you this time!” Felix swatted away the young boy’s wild swing effortlessly.

“You really think so? How do you hope to beat me if you can’t even connect a single hit?”

“Felix, Glenn, it’s time for dinner!” Annette called to them from the doorway. “Make sure you wipe your shoes off before you come inside.”

“Coming Annie!” Felix responded, dodging his son’s attempt at a surprise attack. “Looks like another loss for you today Glenn, but someday maybe you’ll land a blow on your father after all. Your form has improved.”

“I’m still nowhere near as good as you are though dad” Glenn said with a sigh as he set his training sword on the rack before heading inside. “You make it look so easy, I don’t know that I’ll ever reach your level.”

“You may be surprised what a little extra training will do for you. You’ll be at Gareg Mach in a couple more years, and I’m sure they’ll help you improve. You may even meet one of my teachers there.” 

“Enough sword talk. I worked hard, and I think I finally got this recipe right. Mercie gave me some pointers on the Two-Fish Saute we used to have at Gareg Mach. I hope you like it!” Annette smiled as she served the stew to her husband and her son. The boys exchanged a nervous glance before thanking her for the meal.

“Have you managed to get a hit in on your father yet, Glenn?” 

“Not yet, but tomorrow for sure! I’ll be the greatest swordsman in Fodlan!” The boy said, with his mouth full of stew that started running down his chin. 

“Well, to be the greatest swordsman, you need to also have table manners.” Felix laughed as his son wiped his chin, clearly embarrassed. “Annie, this stew isn’t bad, I guess that recipe from Ingrid really helped.”

“Well, I also wanted to make it especially good for your birthday, so I put everything else aside today to make sure I did it right. Which is good, you wouldn’t want to eat the first 3 or 4 tries I made.” Annette laughed innocently, but Felix was sure she had put in a lot of effort to his meal.

“Why don’t we take a walk after dinner Annie? Glenn can stay here and get some training in on his form for our next spar.”

“That sounds nice! Glenn, will you be ok here on your own?”

“Of course mom, I’m not a child anymore.” Glenn puffed his cheeks indignantly, but smiled as his mother ruffled his hair. “I’ll clean up from the meal so you guys can go on your walk.”

“Well thank you, that’s very kind. Felix, are you ready to go?”

As they sat in the courtyard, the sun was setting on the horizon. “Oh, Felix, isn’t it beautiful?”

Felix looked at his wife. “The most beautiful sight my eyes have ever seen.”

Annete blushed and shoved him. “Oh stop, you’re embarrassing me. Was there a reason you wanted to come on this walk?”

“Actually, there was. I wanted to do something special for you. I know it’s my birthday but you’ve done so much for me that I wanted to do something for you tonight.” 

“And what did you have in mind? Oh, oh, let me guess. You’re going to carry me off into the night on horseback for a romantic getaway? No, no, I’ve got it. You’ve invited everyone over for a night of reminiscing.”

“I wrote you a song.” Felix said, blushing. “It isn’t as cute as yours, but.. I thought I would sing it for you. If you want. Of course, If you’d rather not that’s fine too.” He could no longer maintain eye contact, and instead looked at Annette's hand, which he held in his own.

“Ohhhhhh that’s so sweet! I’d love to hear it.” Annette said, turning to face him, smiling. “If you’re nervous don’t rush, but whenever you’re ready.”

Felix cleared his throat, and started singing, but stopped as his voice caught. He took a deep breath before starting again.

“The sharpest blade is but a tool for fighting and defending, and here I find myself using it to protect my Annie. She gives me strength and joy and makes me smile with her songs. I know with her that I have found the place where I belong.” Felix blushed a deep crimson, and turned to look at the sunset.

“Awwwww that was so cute!!” Annette said, tackling him with a big hug. “It could use some work lyrically of course” She laughed, and then kissed him gently.

“Well, it was my first try. But I wanted it to show you how much you mean to me and how happy you’ve made me.” Felix finally found the will to look at Annette’s face, and was surprised to see tears welling in her eyes.

“I don’t know how I got so lucky for you to stumble upon me singing in the greenhouse that day, but I’m happy it happened. I love you Felix Fraldarius.” 

“I love you too, Annie.” Annette smiled, and placed her head on Felix’s chest and began humming for him as they sat together, watching the sun set in the distance.


End file.
